Sins of the Past
by alpha1
Summary: Brennan gains a new power and is lured away from MutantX
1. Chapter1

"Brennan." greeted the bartender as Brennan sat down at the bar. "The usual?"  
"Yeah, thanks." replied Brennan. It felt good to be out of Sanctuary for a while as tensions were running a little high, especially between him and Adam. He sighed in frustration and sipped his beer. As much as he hated to admit it he needed Adam's approval and the tension was making him uncomfortable and edgy.  
"Hey Brennan." said Joe Richardson breaking into Brennan's thoughts.   
"Joe." said Brennan in surprise. Joe was a new mutant and a friend of Brennan's "I haven't seen you around lately. Where have you been?"   
"Oh you know, here and there. There mostly." replied Joe with a smile. "Listen, I've got some friends who would really like to meet you. Said something about making you an offer."  
"What kind of offer?" asked Brennan warily.  
"They didn't say, but if you're interested be at this address in half an hour." replied Joe, handing Brennan a card. "Go, Brennan. I think it'll really be worth your while."  
"Who are these people?" asked Brennan.  
"Their leader's a guy named Jack Kincaid. He's a telepath, quite powerful from what I've heard." replied Joe.  
"I've never heard of him." said Brennan.  
"You will." said Joe with a smile. "I've got to go. Think about it Brennan, just don't think too long."   
"Yeah sure." said Brennan. He looked thoughtfully at the card in his hand. He was intrigued but at the same time suspicious, thinking it might be a trap. In the end curiosity overcame caution and he drove out to the address on the card. He stopped some distance away and studied the building which appeared to be an abandoned nightclub. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he left the car and approached on foot. The building was dark and quiet and showed no sign of life. Brennan tried the door and on finding it open went inside. In front of him was a short corridor with offices down one side and a staircase going up on the other. He stood by the base of the stairs and listened for a long moment but all heard was the silence. Walking quietly, he moved down the corridor, which ended at a large room. There was a bar at one end and a few tables around the walls but otherwise it was empty. Brennan paused at the entrance scanning the room but other than the bar there was nowhere for anyone to hide. Feeling as if he was being watched, he walked out into the room. 


	2. Chapter2

Jack Kincaid watched Brennan from the control room on the first floor of the nightclub. "Come on Brennan. A little further." he said as Brennan moved into the room below. As Brennan reached the centre of the room he said, "Now!"  
Beside Kincaid, Paul Smith flicked the controls for the sprinkler system. In the room below, Brennan gave a startled, "What the..?" as the sprinklers came on all around him. Fear hit him as his powers were effectively neutralised and he spun around to make a run for the door, but the door was covered by a force field. He looked desperately for another way out but the other door on the far side of the room was also blocked by a force field. Helpless, Brennan could only stand as the water cascaded down all around him. By the time it eventually stopped he was thoroughly soaked. The force fields on the doors winked out and a number of men and women entered the room. Among them was Jack Kincaid.  
"Sorry about the reception but I've heard your powers are quite formidable." said Kincaid.  
"What do you want?" asked Brennan a little aggressively, annoyed now by the soaking.  
"I want to offer you a job." replied Kincaid with a faint smile.  
"No thanks, I already have a job." said Brennan.  
"Working for that do-gooder Adam Kane?" asked Kincaid. "He's holding you back Brennan, stopping you achieving your full potential."  
"And you wouldn't, I suppose." said Brennan.  
"I can help you become much more powerful than you are now." said Kincaid. "Just as I've helped these people."  
Brennan flicked a glance around the men and women standing in front of the doors. "Why?" he asked.  
"You know what it's like to take something just because you wanted it. And it was easy too because of your power." said Kincaid, referring to Brennan's past. "With what I can do to your power you could have whatever you want, anytime you want it."  
Brennan stirred uneasily. This was beginning to sound too much like Gabriel Ashlocke and he liked it less by the minute. "I gave that life up when I joined Adam." he said. "Whatever scheme you've got going, I don't want to be a part of it."  
"I'm afraid you don't have much choice." said Kincaid menacingly. "Get him!"  
Three men and a woman moved forward, their eyes flashing amber. Brennan took a deep breath to steady himself. He may not have his power but he still had his martial arts experience to count on. Unfortunately it wasn't enough. The ferals were all stronger and faster than anything he had previously come up against, including Shalimar, and it wasn't long before they had him pinned down on the floor.   
"It would have been so much better if you had cooperated but you will join us nonetheless." said Kincaid. He knelt next to Brennan and injected something into his shoulder. "Soon you will be one of us." he said, standing up.  
"What have you given me?" demanded Brennan.  
"Something to boost your powers." replied Kincaid. He signalled the ferals and they forced Brennan to his feet and dragged him from the room. 


	3. Chapter3

Brennan was taken down to the basement where he was shoved into a room that had been specifically prepared to contain his power. Condensation covered the walls and floors and a fine mist hung in the air; it would be impossible for him to use his power without electrocuting himself. He swore and cursed himself for a fool. He knew he should have involved the team but instead he'd gone it alone and gotten himself into trouble. Now he was going to have to call Adam for help. The thought rankled, as this was exactly the sort of thing that had caused the tension between them. Sighing in irritation, hating to admit that Adam had been right, Brennan went and sat with his back to the far wall. He felt hot and tired and more than a little sick which meant that whatever Kincaid had given him was beginning to work. Within minutes the nausea was much worse and he felt as if he had molten lead running through his veins. Afraid of what might be happening he called Adam.  
  
"Has anyone heard from Brennan?" asked Emma as she joined the others by the dojo.  
"He went out a while ago." replied Jesse.  
"Something wrong Emma?" asked Adam, reading the worry in Emma's eyes.  
"I'm not sure." replied Emma. "I felt something while I was meditating but it was too quick to hold onto."  
Adam was about to reply when Brennan's voice came over the commlink.   
"Adam." Just the one word but they could all tell he was in trouble.  
"Brennan. Where are you? What's happening?" demanded Adam. All he got was silence. "Get the Double Helix in the air. I'll track him and send you his coordinates."  
"Let's go!" said Jesse. He, Shalimar and Emma hurried to the hangar and quickly ran through the pre-launch checks before taking off. Once they were on their way Adam gave them Brennan's location.  
"Be careful. We have no way of knowing what you'll be going into." warned Adam. 


End file.
